When measuring a patient's electrophysiological signals, a conductive bridge is typically used between an electrode and the patient's skin in order to provide electrical communication between the skin and the electrode. Previously, most conductive bridges were simply gels or pastes placed between the electrode and skin. While this method generally works for its intended purpose, there are some disadvantages to the uses of gels and pastes. For example, air pockets may form in gels or pastes and these air pockets could affect the accuracy of the readings. Secondly, the gel or paste may dry after prolonged use, thus also affecting the recorded data. Thirdly, gels and pastes can be messy when applied, especially in cases such as EEG tests wherein the electrode is placed over thick hair.